


You know, you can surrender to sorrow

by GeoFender



Series: Shadowhunters, Downworlders and Supergirl [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Minor Character Death, Shadowhunter!Alex, Werewolf!Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoFender/pseuds/GeoFender
Summary: "Alex, you don't have to be always strong. You can fall apart."Or the Shadowhunter!AU nobody has asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece after my uncle passed away. I think it's the first Shadowhunters!AU in this fandom. If you want to send some prompts about this series or something new, I am Geo_96_Bee on Twitter

_White._

 

 

It's a colour that Mundanes link to a joyful event but not Nephilims.

 

 

You wear a simple white dress with red runes just above the knee and it shows your bare arms.

 

 

You choke back tears, you don't want to fall apart in front of Kara and your mother, you have to show to your father you can make it without him because you are a Shadowhunter, a warrior.

 

 

Maggie, with her golden werewolf eyes, squeezes lightly your bare shoulder and looks at you. Something breaks. You cling to her small but strong body and you surrender to tears, putting aside your stoic mask. 

 

 

Maggie, although is even in her instinct, lets you understand that you don't always have to fight and resist, you can let yourself go too.


End file.
